


Supernova 超新星

by tiandlzz



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: Those stars are bright and powerful like the sun. They have lives. They were born in star clusters, and finally fell in the supernova explosion.
Relationships: Son Gohan/Son Goku
Kudos: 14





	Supernova 超新星

**Author's Note:**

> 是接龙的文。主题上献给饺子老师。

对于现在的他来说，想要攀登上屋顶是轻而易举的事。

他还记得小时候的他连路都走不稳，却试图越过横陈在身前的朽木，树身高过他的脖颈，他费尽全身力气才刚好将营养过剩的腰杆抬上去，一只脚挂在树身上，姿势极其别扭，在一只漂亮的鸟儿巧合地落在他眼前时他又激动起来，只能丢脸地摔了下去。

当然了，他现在已经拥有了远超过小时候的力量，他的步伐沉稳又轻盈，怀揣着一天前外公送给他的生日礼物，稳稳地站在了家的屋顶上。包子山的夜晚连一点喧嚣都不再存在，偶有几声稀疏的虫鸣从漆黑的草丛里传来，他抬头望向顶上的银河，仿佛获得了最为沉稳的安慰一般叹了口气，随后将怀里的器械仔细地安放在屋顶。

他白天仔细研究过了说明书，并在心里默诵了好几遍，让三脚架的固定过程只是第一次尝试他就已经驾轻就熟，然后就是将镜筒的安装，再就是赤道仪与目镜。一切就绪后，他叉腰满意地看着他的成果，正想开始试一下的时候，就听到旁边有人打了个大大的哈欠，把他吓了一跳。

“爸爸？”

来人挠着即使是在黑夜之中也被群星照耀出漂亮金色的头发，另一只手刚从打完哈欠的嘴边放下，穿着胡萝卜图案的睡衣，昏昏欲睡地歪着头问道，“悟饭你还没睡啊？我不是说了沙鲁游戏之前这几天要劳逸结合吗，今天不需要修炼，所以要早睡啦。”

“嗯，本来是这样想的。但是……今天突然有些睡不着，然后我就想到外公送给我的礼物，今晚上天气很好，所以就想试一下。”他腼腆地笑了笑，侧身亮出他身后安装完成的器械。

“这是什么？”

“天文望远镜。”他指向天空的银河，“用这个就可以看到星星的样子噢。”

“诶……”他的父亲坐了下来，顺着他指向的方向看过去，翠绿的眼睛里映出斑驳的星光，“但是啊，悟饭你们不是已经去过宇宙了吗，肯定已经亲眼看过那些星星了吧？”

他父亲说的是他们前往那美克星时候的事了。他——孙悟饭——和布尔玛、克林一起怀揣着期待与不安踏上寻访异星的旅途，他们乘坐着比克叔叔小时候搭乘的宇宙船，安静地在银河间穿梭而过，往着更深更远的宇宙驶去。但是悟饭没跟任何人说，那时候的他已经稍微丢弃了一些属于小孩子的天真，那些与赛亚人战斗时赌上性命的伙伴的身影足以让他意识到，天真与羸弱会害死他所在乎的人。

所以当群星在飞船的身侧闪烁时，他只是草草地看了一眼，就投入了意象训练之中。

而现如今他在沙鲁游戏前这几天，跟随父亲修行之后，他慢慢变得沉稳，抚摸到这个生日礼物的时候，他发现自己依然保存着幼时的愿望。到底是因为有父亲在他身边才变得沉稳，还是因为他对自己的力量过于自信呢，他对此一无所知，但如果只是看一晚上的星星，沙鲁也不会立刻反悔杀掉全部地球人吧？

“望远镜看到的星星是不一样的啦。”他也坐在了父亲的身侧，任由自己靠在父亲怀里，贪婪地汲取父亲的体温，他回头看向他父亲的眼睛一本正经地说，“爸爸你知道，那些星星都是像太阳那样明亮又强大的恒星，它们也有着生命，在星团中诞生，最后在超新星爆炸中陨落。宇宙是那么的大，连光都要在宇宙中旅行好久，我们在地球上看到的它们已经是几亿光年前的样子了……啊对不起，爸爸你大概对这个话题没兴趣吧。”

他脸红地赶紧掐断了这个话题，但他父亲却笑了出来，宽大的手掌在他的头上温柔地抚摸，让他回忆起了更小时候被他父亲抱在怀里，坐在筋斗云上飞往龟仙屋的时候，他父亲也是抱着他，还帮他按住缝有四星球的帽子不让风吹走。

他父亲温柔地问：“悟饭依然想要成为学者吧？”

他嗯了一声，低下头，“我知道要打败了沙鲁，我才能获得前往这个未来的可能性。”

“说得没错。”他的父亲笑着回答，“不过你现在放心好了，你一定可以成为学者的。”

又来了。自从于精神与时光屋出来后，他父亲就挂在脸上的神秘自信。悟饭困惑地盯着他父亲的脸，揪紧了父亲身上的睡衣，“爸爸你……”

“嗯？”

他又在怀疑什么？他的父亲一直都是那么强大，击败了袭来地球的赛亚人，甚至从恐怖的弗利萨手中活了下来，还逃过了那美克星的爆炸，未来的神秘少年还送来了治愈心脏病的药，他的父亲一次又一次地阻挡了看似无解的危机，他现在拥抱的躯体是永不会消失的启明星。但是，他在心底隐隐地害怕，一个恒星的消亡是注定的结局。

他亲吻着父亲的脸颊，希望将祝福尽数留在这个男人的身上。他紧紧地拥抱他的一等星，期望一个注定的结局永不会到来。那一天他记住了他父亲嘴唇的温度，尝到了禁果表皮的甜味。

七年后的雷暴天，他跟随着那个从天而降坠落在了包子山山后的闪电而去，闪电在翠绿的竹林中砸出了一个深坑，坑里全身包覆火焰的物体而后变成青灰色的幽光，经由雨水的冷却露出了其中的真面目，硫磺味儿也逐渐消散。

他慢慢走过去俯下身，红色的披风被覆上残余的火星，他将伤痕累累的羽翼掀开，羽翼下显露出了白嫩的人手，以及熟悉的面容。出乎意料地，孙悟饭并未感到过于吃惊。

但是他又莫名清楚，这个似人的东西，并不是他的父亲。

几周后，他变身成超级赛亚超人再次教训了一下超速行驶的小混混。城市的繁华不仅带来了机遇，还带来了恶意，不遵守法规的坏人倒是越来越多，也有了蒙面英雄的用武之地。他刚满意地拍了拍手，就听到远处传来枪响的声音，如果他没记错的话，那是撒旦市银行的方向。

“唉，真麻烦啊，为什么偏要做坏事呢？”他小声地抱怨了一下，就被那个东西听了去。

‘如果觉得麻烦的话，不去做就好了啊。’那个东西张开羽翼漂浮在半空中，用这样的眼神看着他，未发一语，但悟饭就是明白这东西是想说什么。

“就是因为别人都不敢做，所以才需要超级赛亚超人啊，世界需要英雄。”他叉着腰自豪地向半空中的那东西解释道。那东西歪着头看着他，扑扇了下翅膀又落下几枚近乎透明的羽毛，在接触到造型奇特的头盔时如雨滴一般瞬间崩碎消失不见。

“小伙子你在对谁说话呢？”路过的老头子忍不住发声，奇装异服的家伙对着空无一物的半空自言自语的样子实在令人好奇。

“没，没有！”他赶紧挥了挥手，在别人惊讶的注目中腾空而起飞往银行的方向，途中还向着紧紧跟随在他身侧的这个东西喊道，“都是因为你的原因让我看起来像个笨蛋了！”

这个东西皱着眉，委屈的神色和他父亲的模样一模一样，悟饭立刻又悔青了肠子，飞过去抱住了这个东西轻得仿佛什么都没有的身躯，慌张地安慰说，“抱、抱歉，因为似乎只有我能看到你，其他人看不见你的存在，所以有点困扰……我不是故意凶你的，只是有点在意超级赛亚超人的形象，毕竟我刚刚出道嘛……”

被安慰的这个东西又开心了起来，微笑抚摸着悟饭的后背，看向底下的银行现场，悟饭跟着看过去，发现他的高中同学比迪丽早已解决了一切将劫匪交给了警察，早就没超级赛亚超人什么事了。

“看来我晚了一步啊……”悟饭喃喃地说，这次反而轮到这东西来安慰地摸了摸他的头盔。

比迪丽和警察交代完后就看到了地上的影子，抬头就发现了她的冤家，她立即拔高音量呼喊着“啊！是你！”，并气势汹汹地准备掏出飞机胶囊试图追上来，吓得悟饭带着这个东西赶紧逃跑。上次被比迪丽追得满城鸡飞狗跳真的是个不太好的回忆。

他再次先比迪丽一步回到了学校，在同学怀疑的眼神中坐在座位上松了口气，然后他抬头看向了悬浮在教室中、好奇打量着一切的那东西，‘你最好今天也乖乖的。’他在心里想着。

这个拥有着和他父亲一模一样容貌的东西，背上生着形似鸟类的羽翼，还头顶着一圈几乎透明的金轮，和书里的天使形象一模一样。身体部分倒是和人差不了多少，不如说所有的一切都跟他父亲也是一模一样好了。但是这东西并不是他的父亲，这东西没有记忆，甚至无法说话，其他人都没法看见这东西，几乎可以说是一个只有悟饭自己能看见的幽灵。就像超自然的生物，这个生物舒展着赤裸的身子，让悟饭回想起了他父亲搂着他在屋外的桶里洗澡的记忆，还有观星的那天晚上他亲吻父亲时紧绷起来的迷人身体。

就像一个无时无刻提醒着悟饭自己罪恶欲求的实体存在一样。

七年时间本该让他对他父亲的记忆有所遗忘，但拜这个东西所赐，那些罪恶的记忆反倒越来越清晰了，他通过这些涌出来的记忆，发现了本该不会去注意的细节。比如父亲笑着时那纯真的面容上浮现出可爱的红晕，比如父亲拥抱他时肌肉之间的伸展和挤压。

比如父亲经过战斗后喘息时，唇齿之间窜出粉嫩舌头的影子，如果贴上去吮吸这样的舌头，挤出来的丝丝津液也一定沾有甘甜的果香味吧，因为他父亲刚刚啃过当季成熟的苹果作为午餐甜点，午时炎热的太阳将他和他父亲的身上都炙烤出涔涔汗液，让薄薄的衣服都贴紧了健康柔韧的肉体。

当时的他盯着他面前的父亲，费劲地吞咽下喉中的唾液，他毫无自觉地靠了过去，随着距离的拉近，他突然仿佛嗅到了硫磺的气息，大概是父亲晨时洗澡时用了从山上引下来的温泉水。

父亲也盯着他，瞧着，如同一头无辜的森林鹿，对举起枪支的猎人还困惑地眨巴眼睛。

一切记忆都像昨日重现一般涌了出来，他使劲揉了揉眼睛，试图让自己打起精神来，他差点又要睡着了。自从这个东西缠上他后他就非常容易感到困倦。他坚持称这个形似他父亲的生物为‘这个东西’，只是因为他坚信他的父亲依然还在阴间，而‘这个东西’只是他父亲的一个残影，这样一切都可以得到合理的解释。

也许他应该快点去找个人解决这个问题，像是比克叔叔，或者天天，总有人会知道解决的方法，再不济还有龙珠。他可以向万能的神龙许个愿，让这个幽灵彻底消失，然后他就可以睡个安稳觉。这样他就不会时不时去确认这个东西是否还存在自己的房间里，不会写作业时情不自禁看着用翅膀把自己蜷起来在天花板一角睡觉的这个东西发呆，也不会每晚都去做关于他父亲的春梦。

但是他又一拖再拖，他从只敢触摸这个东西的指尖，逐渐发展到敢于直接拥抱这个轻清的灵质，他抱着这个似乎空无一物的清纯之火，竟然感到了久违的满足。

结果这一天他又没有认真听课。他疲惫地走出教室，缓缓登上学校的顶楼，关上门时，那东西在他视野的角落里歪着头对他笑，跟他记忆里父亲的面容一模一样，但他知道这东西并不是他父亲。

他变身为超级赛亚超人后没有选择直接回家，而是去了离家稍远一点的树林，那片树林的旁边有个很大的瀑布，小时候羸弱的他曾经从这个瀑布掉下去过，是父亲接住了他。

超级赛亚超人降落在瀑布旁边的山崖空地上，他摘下头盔，露出孙悟饭的脸。

“你到底还要跟着我多久？”他大声地质问，那个东西就在他的身后，他很清楚。他生气地转过身，直直看向那东西的眼睛里，这个和他父亲一模一样的眼睛几乎让他变得更加生气了。“我受够了，你根本不是我爸爸，你到底还要假扮我爸爸到什么时候？”他提高了一些音量，但那个东西仿佛根本不为所动，只是平静地回望着他，眼里尽是温暖的笑意。

随后那个东西凑了过来，跟悟饭的脸仅差咫尺。轻软的羽翼蹭到了他的手臂，那东西张开了嘴，一根手指抵着水润的唇，指尖上方就是稍稍伸出来的舌，粉嫩的舌头如同毒蛇吐出的信子，并散发出诱人的甜味。

——是那天吃过苹果的父亲嘴里残留的味道。

悟饭感觉脑袋里有个什么东西直接炸开了，他一时之间呼吸停滞，直到下一秒他猛地啃咬上了这条舌头，他贪婪地侵略进这舌头所属的口内，这个深吻让他怀里的东西贴得更紧了。但这个感觉就仿佛是抱着轻盈的羽毛，跟他梦里的拥抱截然不同。

可当他结束这个吻，看到怀里的家伙满脸潮红的模样，似乎又得到了个说服自己的借口。

“爸爸……”悟饭闭上了眼睛，再次凑过去亲吻在了这个东西的脸颊上，然后是耳垂，再是光滑无污的脖颈。牙齿触碰在脖颈的皮肤上时，他没有去想这个东西皮下可能流淌的是血还是岩浆，他专注于回忆里的温度，竭尽全力将梦境实现在 ** **此处。****

夕阳已从山脊沉下，晚霞渐疏，深蓝色的帷帐从天上降下，将坠落的天使和蒙面的英雄包裹在湿热的风中。

 ** **孙悟空**** 漂亮的乳头在悟饭的手指戏弄中硬挺起来，丰满的胸肌在指间挤压出软肉，仿佛涨奶一般的错觉，遭受情欲折磨的身躯扭动着，本应是世界第一强大的完美肉体在悟饭的身下自然地舒展开。

‘悟饭……’悟空放声呻吟着，甚至主动挺腰将自己的下体送到了悟饭的手中，‘我好难受……’他会这么说。悟饭自然会为他深爱的父亲解决一切难言的困难，他迫不及待地盈握住他父亲的阴茎，以最为温柔的力度为悟空上下套弄，再慢慢增加力道和速度。

悟空的喘息声越来越剧烈，似乎是在受刑，又似乎是在享受最极致的快乐，对于赛亚人来说，战斗时受伤的痛苦跟享受战斗所获得的快乐几乎等量，也许在做爱这方面也是一样的道理。另外唯一可以确定的是，听着悟空因快感而喘息的声音，悟饭也跟着获得了快感，即使他的阴茎还在紧身衣下难过地支起帐篷，紧迫地需要进入关键的环节。

于是他的手指就着他父亲滴落出来的前液，插入了那魂牵梦绕的后穴之中，肉欲的气息几乎让他头昏脑涨，但他还知道要为他可爱的父亲进行扩张，否则难过的会是他们两个。然而悟空体内早已湿滑得仿佛雨后的沼泽，早就无法简单得用手指获得满足，这个单纯的父亲受到本能的驱使，翻身跨坐到了悟饭的身上，任凭后穴中淌出的淫液滴落在自己儿子黑色的紧身裤上。

‘我受不了了……’他听到悟空这么说着，自顾自伸手脱下了悟饭的裤子，掏出他儿子胀大的阴茎。这难道不是他父亲的第一次吗？他迷迷糊糊地这么思考。‘就像上次那样，用你的这个插进来吧？’噢，原来自己并不是第一次和他的父亲做爱了。

悟空的屁股对准他的阴茎坐下来的时候，他们两人都发出了痛苦与愉悦并存的闷哼，悟空的双手紧紧抱着悟饭的脖子，悟饭稍稍低头就能舔吻到被汗水浸湿的胸部，还有略带咸味的乳头，他就如同刚刚出生的幼童一般忘情地吮吸其中的乳汁与父爱。

他扶着他父亲柔韧的腰肢，让悟空在他的阴茎上操着自己，他从没见过他父亲露出这样的表情，如此动情又异样的纯洁。他抱着他深爱的父亲，握着父亲的阴茎套弄了几下，让精液射在他的手心里，随后他将沾满精液的手指插进他父亲的嘴里，让他父亲灼热的舌头尽数舔去。

悟空是这样的温顺，就如同七年前，就如同更早前，他父亲会满足他所有任性的请求，不管是小时候撒娇要抱抱，还是如今张开双腿任由已然长大的悟饭插进渴求更多关爱的阴茎。

他父亲会抚摸着他的头，不吝啬一切夸奖与关切的话语，将他永远保护在手心里。因为他们是一家人，因为他们是存在血缘关系的父子，因为他们深爱着彼此。

他紧紧抱着悟空的身体射了出来，溢出的精液顺着茎身流下，经过胯部，落在森林的草地上，渗进地球最深的泥土里。

“七年以来，我一直都很自责，爸爸的死都是我的错。如果我不那么任性，如果我立刻杀了沙鲁，那爸爸就不会死。我们会继续生活在一起，会一起去钓鱼，一起修炼，当然我也会专心念书，向我梦想一步步靠近。而我爸爸会在旁边看着我……我……我爱他。这很奇怪吗？”他蹲坐地上，攥紧了裹在身上的斗篷，转过头看向那个收折起羽翼刚刚承受了他全部欲望的东西，那个东西一如既往微笑着，伸出手，轻轻将他脸上的眼泪拂去。

随后那东西指向了天空，他顺着手指的方向望过去，那是璀璨的银河，一如七年前那个夜空一般美丽。

‘……那些星星都是像太阳那样明亮又强大的恒星，它们也有着生命，在星团中诞生，最后在超新星爆炸中陨落。’他想到了他以前曾这样对父亲说过，但是他却任性地希望他的一等星永远滞留在他的星空，永远不灭。

他深吸了口气，回头便发现‘那个东西’已无任何踪影，仿佛只是一场刚醒的梦。

-end-


End file.
